


Talking It Over

by Moonrose91



Series: Definition of a Human [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Insecurity, It is not just Clint, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't just Clint who gets insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking It Over

Phil and Clint are on their bed, both wearing their reading glasses. Phil is finishing up the last of the reports for the day and Clint’s reading _Moby Dick_ because “he can” and he likes making snarky comments toward the beginning, but always ends up being engrossed in it.

“Is this what you want?” Phil asked suddenly and Clint looked up from the book.

“I need a target Phil, before I can hit it,” Clint answered.

“This. Everything. The Avengers and having to be Darcy’s babysitter when she goes for a night on the town or following Dr. Foster…this,” he answered and at the last part, he waved his hand, with the pen, at them.

Clint stares.

He’s used to being the insecure one in the relationship. He’s used to being the one who has no clue why Phil is with him. Then moments like this pop up where Phil is just as insecure, or more so. They've happened more often since Phil was stabbed through the back.

“Well, I miss our apartment, but otherwise, yes, this is what I want. Especially this,” Clint answered, waving between them.

“And I don’t mind having a kid. I never planned on one, but I’m good at improvising,” Clint added, eyes glancing over to the wall that they now shared with Maggie.

Phil cleared his throat slightly in embarrassment and Clint chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth. “As I said before, I’m good at improvising.”

Phil laughs softly and they kiss deeply before focusing back on their respective reading and paperwork.

And there is peace.


End file.
